


APH常色北米【短篇】

by ayuan_0704



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH 北米 米加, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayuan_0704/pseuds/ayuan_0704
Relationships: APH北米, America/Canada (Hetalia), 北米





	APH常色北米【短篇】

阿爾弗雷德在圖書館靠窗的位置看到熟悉的身影，便快步走上前勾搭住對方的背，整個人幾乎是趴在對方身上，貼在對方的耳畔旁說道：「嘿！馬蒂，今天過得如何呢？」

被喚名為馬蒂的人受到驚訝，他的全名叫做馬修威廉姆斯，是阿爾弗雷德的室友。他今天來圖書館只是想要獲得短暫的寧靜，順便讀點書，沒想到他目前所想遠離的吵鬧源頭卻找上他。

好事不會會主動敲門但壞事會，這句話是對的，馬修在此感受到這句話是如此貼切。

「噓—。」馬修豎起食指抵在嘴唇上，他壓低聲音，輕柔地告訴阿爾弗雷德，他說：「安靜點，阿爾弗雷德。你吵到大家了……」，馬修邊說這句話，邊抬頭四處遊走查看周遭是否有人被阿爾弗雷德的大聲而被干擾，果不起來有幾個正在閱讀書的人正張望著聲音的源頭；馬修立刻低頭，接續說：「還有我，我被你嚇到了，阿爾弗雷德。」

「噢，抱歉。」阿爾弗雷德瞬間摀住嘴巴，含糊不清地跟馬修道歉，他露出無辜的眼神，放下手，刻意壓低聲音，幾近氣音的方式說：「我打擾到你了嗎？」

馬修很想回答對，你打擾到我了，但馬修秉持著不該如此直接了當打擊對方的心態，所以他用婉轉的方式回答阿爾弗雷德說：「稍微有“那麼”一點。」，馬修刻意強調著“那麼”，抱持著微乎其微的期盼，期盼阿爾弗雷德能聽懂他的話中話。

阿爾弗雷德眨了眨眼，接著拍了拍胸口，露出鬆口氣的表情。

「呼，那就好。」他說。顯然阿爾弗雷德沒聽懂馬修的話中話，看看一臉無辜的樣子，就像家犬剛把主人的皮革沙發啃壞，卻一臉不知道自己做錯事的表情，後面的尾巴不斷擺動，好似快啪噠啪噠地起飛；「我可以坐這裡嗎？」阿爾弗雷德脫下後背包放在書桌上，指了指馬修對面的空位。  
「你保證你能小聲點的話。」馬修再次提醒阿爾弗雷德的音量。

「那當然！」阿爾弗雷德露出微笑，接著把背包放到馬修對面的位子後，又走回馬修的旁邊，小心翼翼的像個打算偷竊的小偷一樣，他抬起手放在臉頰側邊，壓低聲音，說：「伸出你的手。」

「嗯？」馬修發出疑惑的聲音，邊如實把手伸出來，只見阿爾弗雷德從外套的口袋摸索了幾下，之後拿出個正方形包裝的東西；馬修盯著阿爾弗雷德手中的東西，他從餘光看到那東西大概的樣子，那東西看起像保險套？不！應該不是，肯定不是！

「給你。你會喜歡的，馬修。」阿爾弗雷德露出邪惡的微笑（在馬修眼中是如此。），他把東西放在馬修的手掌上然後調整下馬修的手，讓馬修的手呈現個拳頭之後，便走回位子坐下。

馬修盯著右手，手掌心感受著手裡的東西，鋸齒狀的外包裝刺的馬修覺得掌心癢癢的，裡頭的東西似乎是軟又似乎是硬的，馬修無法判定拳頭裡到底被阿爾弗雷德塞了些什麼，他就像節目中玩驚醒箱的來賓，眼前的主持人正看著自己逗趣的反應。

「嗯……你放了什麼呢？應該不會是不好的東西吧？」馬修擔憂地向阿爾弗雷德詢問，同時催眠自己剛剛肯定是視力不好的緣故，手裡的不是保險套那種奇怪的玩意，更何況阿爾弗雷德把這種奇怪的給自己要幹嘛呢。

「你張開手就會知道結果了。」阿爾弗雷德撐著臉頰看向馬修，看到馬修略為遲疑的神情又說了句，他說：「我才不會給你壞東西呢，」

「……啊、或許呢。」馬修無奈地回答他，最後他帶點不敢面對的心態張開了手，一個四方的透明包裝裡頭有個糖果，是糖果店常見的造型糖果，但楓葉造型的糖果可不常見。

「剛好在糖果店看到的，」阿爾弗雷德說，接著從背包拿出一袋糖果遞給馬修，接續把話說完：「喜歡嗎？」

馬修愣了會，視線在楓葉與阿爾弗雷德之間來回穿梭，他輕聲地說：「謝謝你，阿爾弗雷德。」  
「謝禮就這禮拜日陪我約會吧！就這麼決定了，你收下我的糖果就是同意我了！」  
「咦！？」馬修聽見約會這兩字而瞪大了雙眼，聲音因受到驚訝而不小心大聲，驚覺引起圖書館裡的人的注意力便摀住嘴，耳根子被兩朵小紅花點綴，不是因阿爾弗雷德而是對於引起騷動感到羞恥；馬修輕輕嗓子，壓低聲音對著阿爾弗雷德說：「約會？是我所想的…‥普通約會嗎？」

「當然不是。是不普通的約會喔，馬修。」阿爾弗雷德回答，湛藍色的玻璃球在眼睛轉了轉，好似在思索些壞主意，他露出往常的陽光微笑，他說：「是和喜歡的人的約會。」

接受到這訊息的馬修，呆了好幾秒，最終發出一聲單聲節的疑惑聲音。

「我喜歡你喔，馬蒂。」阿爾弗雷德臉上的陽光微笑仍然沒有退去，湛藍色的雙眼透露出認真，與阿爾弗雷德相處許久的馬修看到他的雙眼才確信此時的阿爾弗雷德的話是真的。

「我、我……嗯，我不……為什麼你要在圖書館做這些事情？」馬修羞紅了臉，忍不住拿起桌上的書擋在自己的臉上，嘴裡碎念著片段的字詞，就是無法回答阿爾弗雷德的話，最後反過來扯開話題，試圖讓自己冷靜下。

「突然想說，也就說了。」  
馬修深吸口氣又吐出，但他仍然不敢看向阿爾弗雷德，他強制讓聲音不再結巴說：「太突然了，我現在沒辦法回應你的告、告白。」  
「無論要等多久，我的喜歡仍然在，不會消失。」阿爾弗雷德回答，接著站起身，拿起背包對著馬修，接續說：「那我先走啦，馬蒂。宿舍見。」_

馬修連再見都沒有向阿爾弗雷德說出口，他看著阿爾弗雷德逐漸變小的身影，這時他才敢把書本從臉前放下。  
「真衝動……。」馬修看向書桌旁邊沒有封好的糖果袋，他隱約看見裡面有張紙條，於是便把他從紙袋裡拿出。

「我喜歡你，馬蒂。」  
字條上這麼寫著。


End file.
